DigiMon: Second Saga
by Shuckle2k1
Summary: THe digidestined discover a new human friend, and ArukeneMon changes
1. Default Chapter

DIGIMON : Second Saga  
Chapter 1:The Finding  
  
"Come on, we'll be late." called TK. The DigiDestined were going to the Odiva Concert hall. Matt's band, who had recently become famous, was hosting a rookie nigh for new bands. The bands included a solo act from Davis. Every one was wrapped up in coats, to hide the DigiMon which were in the pockets of the coats. GatoMon was lucky, and was able to walk freely, on a leash of course.  
"I heard it's a love song Kari" Yolei cooed.  
"I don't even the Davis has the brains to rhyme fun with one" TK snickered.  
"Hey, he's just trying to have fifteen minutes of fame." Kari said, disgruntled.  
"Actually, it will be 2 minutes and 38 seconds of fame," said Cody, "I helped record his song."  
"Hey," a voice called from inside Tk's pocket. "Don't insult Davis." Out popped DemiVeeMon, who promptly tried to give TK a friendly thump, but fell down midway.  
"Calm down little guy" said TK, "It was a joke." TK then picked DemiVeeMon up and put him back into his pocket.  
"Come one Everybody," said Yolei, "Sora said she was able to get us front row seats."  
As the DigiDestined filed into the seats, everyone was laughing. Ken explained that this was only his second rock concert.   
"That may be true, but this is also jazz, rap, country, and even polka," explained Cody.  
"Polka!" UpaaMon said as he jumped out of Cody's back-pack, "I love polka."  
As if on cue, all the other DigiMon got out and started dancing. YokaMon then bumbed into GatoMon, and the DigiDestined laughed, not knowing what was expected in the digital world.  
  
  
In the digital world, ArukeneMon was dirving in her jeep, along with MummyMon. They were driving across the desert, and it seemed as if Arukenemon was just trying to drive for fun, not to go somewhere. Arukenemon knew she was trying to go somewhere, she just forgot where.  
"Mummymon, I have the perfect idea to become stronger and defeat those bratty kids," said Arukenemon.   
"We'll digivolve together into ReallyhappycouplewhowanttodestroythedigitalworldandtherealworldatthesametimeandbecometheultimateruleroftheremainingworldstogetherinultimatehappinessandevilnessandruthlessnesstooMon?" Said MummyMon, looking hopeful.   
"No fossil brain," said ArukeneMon, "Get a life" With that, she pushed MummyMon out of the jeep and into the burning sands.   
"Mole Mode," ArukeneMon muttered. As if listening to Arukenemon, th jeep swirled into a yellow box, and reformed into what looked like a bumper car with a drill on the front.   
The car then drilled undergroud and into the rock. It seemed that the deeper she went, the darker the black stone looked. It was not a color black which the rocks grew darker of, but an evil black. Suddenly, the "Mole" lurched, and fell into a cave. In the cave there were black structures.   
"Ah," said ArukeneMon, streching her arms, "The testing spot for my control spires."  
Apparently, the control spire wasn't always a spire. There were dark pyramids, cubes, spheres, and even what looked like a tree made out of the vile cyrstal.  
"Spirit Needle" called ArukeneMon, taking threads from her hair and throwing them.  
"If I use the needles to create an ultimate, but before the DigiMon is complete jump in, then I will become a mega." ArukeneMon thought to herself.  
MummyMon climbed into the cave, and watched on. the swirling mass grew larger and larger, and then ArukeneMon jumped in. A scream erupted from MummyMon, and what was once Arukenemon. A figure then came down.  
"My swee-" Mummymon was cut off by a web closing his mouth.  
"Never call me that again, you oaf," the figure remarked, "My plan did not work, I am still an ultimate, but stronger, I am at the Evolved level, far from the rest."  
  
Back at the concert, Matt was preparing for his concert. A kid, about 11 years old suddenly appeared behind him.   
"Hey kid, this is private, no audience members aloud!" said Matt, amazed how the kid got past tthe locked door.  
"I have come to give you this note. GabuMon told me you would be here. Your little brother and his friends will find me, I'm on their D-3's," the kid gave him a note and told him to give it to a DigiMon, for it was written in DigiCode.  
"But how do yo-" Matt suddenly stopped talking for the kid had vanished. When he inspected the door, the lock was still locked, and had not been touched.  
  
  
Who is this kid and how does he know of the DigiDestined? Who is the Mysterious new DigiMon from the control Spires? Find out in the next Chapter of DigiMon: Second Saga  
  
PS: All spelling of the digimon and digidestined may be spelled incorrectly. Tell me the correct names when you reveiw the story.  
PSS: For those who liked the story, or didn't like it, check out a story by Digitalized, about DNA-DigiEggs.  
  
=P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P 


	2. DigiMon: Second Saga Chapter 2: The Port...

DigiMon: Second Saga  
Chapter 2: The Portal  
Last time on DigiMon: Second Saga: The DigiDestined all went to a big concert of Matt's, and at it, a strange boy gave Matt a note. Amazingly, the kid knew about the digital world. In the DigiWorld, AruKeneMon jumped into a control spire mass, and became Evolved level.   
  
  
In the digital world, the being that was AruKeneMon is speaking angrily at MummyMon.  
"I am no longer your sweet spider. I am BlackWidowmon." BlackWidowMon looked like a woman wearing all black, covered in a spider web design, but with fangs and black eyes, which seemed to go peer endlessly into a being.  
"Wait, If I jump in, then maybe you will respect me!" cried MummyMon, and jumped into what was left of the mass.  
"Oh no you don't, virus web." A web of what looked like green slime was shot at MummyMon, and trapped him. He then fell to the ground, and though he tried, he could not get free.  
"But Smoochy Spider."  
"Shut up, and you always wanted a kiss so here you go, Kiss of the Vampire." A pair of black lips went over to MummyMon. The lips opened and sucked in wind. MummyMon was suddenly sucked in, out of existence.  
"That takes care of one annoyance," AruKeneMon muttered. She then promptly flew out of the cave and back into the DigitalWorld, which was dark.  
  
  
Back in the real world, after the concert, Matt was talking about the note he got, and the mysterious kid. He said that the note was in DigiCode, and only PataMon knew DigiCode, so he had to read it.  
PataMon started, "TK, Kari, Yolei, Cody, Davis, and Ken, I welcome you to the Digital World. You have only seen half of what is the Digital World; I have the power to enter the gate to the other half. A new threat has arisen, and we must work together. Meet me at-"  
"What's wrong PataMon?" asked Cody  
"It stops there, nothing more is-. Wait, the note is writing itself. Meet me at the clock tower, or to the digital of us, the Spire of Time. I am waiting, and so is my friend, TeediMon. Signed, Tyrael."  
  
"Come on, let's go to the DigiWorld and find out what is going on," said Ken.  
"DigiPort open," said the DigiDestined in unison. The gate opened, and they came up in what looked like a medieval village. They walked around the town when they saw what they were looking for, a clock tower. They rang the doorbell and a DigiMon answered.  
"We've been expecting you," it called. It looked like a ferret with wings on its head. When it flew, it hovered about two feet above the floor.  
"That's TeediMon," said ArmadilloMon, "He's a good-hearted DigiMon, but watch out, his wing bomb attack will explode in your face."  
"I wonder what he DigiVolves into?" questioned Cody.  
"No DigiMon has been around long enough to find out, for he is newly discovered." answered PataMon.  
The DigiDestined walked around and around up a winding staircase and into a dusty room. Inside the room, there was a boy, sitting on a stool, with a look in his eyes like he was trying to recall a distant thought.  
"That's the kid my brother saw," said TK.  
Almost as soon as TK said this, the boy looked right at him, as if his eyes had not shifted, but teleported to their position.  
"So you do know who I am," said the boy; "I am Tyrael, the 7th DigiDestined. I have been searching for you six for a long time. I see you have met TeediMon. I know you have questions, so ask away, for I know the answers you are looking for."  
"How do you disappear so quickly?" asked Davis enviously.  
"I use this." answered Tyrael. Out thrust a hand with what looked like a device. It looked like a stone portal with symbols around it. It is a portal digivice. "I use it not to go through DigiPorts, but to DigiWarps. Places around the Digital World where a portal like this is placed."  
"How do you get one?" Asked Kari  
"You need a digivice, and your crest," Tyrael told the other DigiDestined, "Here this will help." A purple light came out of the portal and flowed into the D-3's. Then the D-3's turned back into digivices. All of the DigiDestined were amazed.  
"Ken at the moment is the only one to currently have his crest, and is the only one to get the Portal Digivice. Ken repeat after me, DigiLock release!" said Tyrael.  
Ken repeated this, and his DigiVice transformed into what looked like a Digivice, but turned ninety degrees, and with the top sticking out. It seemed to have a place where the crest would be placed.  
"Ken, put the crest into the DigiLock, and your Portal DigiVice will be unlocked." Tyrael said, as if had said this many times before, to hundreds of people.  
After doing this, Ken's DigiVice turned into another portal, with different symbols. Tyrael explained that the symbols were different, because he had a different crest. The crest was a guard so that an evil power could not access the Portal DigiVice.  
"DO not Portal DigiVolve often, for it is costly, and takes up much energy. Portal DigiVolve only when necessary, DigiVolve regularly to attack normally. I will always be here, and if not, e-mail me."  
The DigiDestined then talked about their previous battles, and DigiVolving, while the DigiMon all talked about food, DigiVolving, DigiDestined, and food. Everyone was happily chatting until a quiet voice rang about the tower.   
"Time is eternal, time is forever, but DigiDestined's lives are not." It was BlackWidowMon, but the DigiDestined did not know this, for they had been at the concert hall.   
"Who's that," asked Davis, "She's ugly."  
"I'm BlackWidowMon." replied BlackWidowMon  
"She's an Evolved form, only two other DigiMon are known to get to that stage," said ArmadilloMon.  
"She's a powerful DigiMon, her Virus Web will stun you still, and her Kiss of the Vampire will leave you with everything, except for your life." said HawkMon.  
"Some say she's a DigiEvolution of AruKeneMon." Said Wormmon.  
"Hawkmmon" "ArmadilloMon" "VeeMon" "Patamon" "Wormmon" "DigiVolve to..."  
"Arqu-" "Anklo-" "ExVe-" "Ang-" "Stin-"  
"What happened?" asked Ken.  
"I got to this using control spires, and because of this, you cannot DigiVolve" said BlackWidowMon.  
"Hawkmmon" "ArmadilloMon" "VeeMon" "Patamon" "Gatomon" "Armor DigiVolve to.."  
"Hals-" "Digm-" "Flamedr-" "Pegas-" "Nefer-"  
"DigiDestined, that will not work either. I have too much power for you, but I will let you die painfully, with my friends, the Bakumon." said BlackWidowMon.  
"Oh yeah," said Tyrael, "Meet Mr. Good Guy. Come on Ken, DigiPortal energize."  
As soon as the words left their mouths, a glow came from the portal DigiVices. It surrounded the TeediMon and WormMon. They started to Portal DigiVolve.  
"TeediMon" WormMon" "Portal DigiVolve to..."  
"ClockworkAngeMon, Crusader of Trust." "DracoFlyMon, Protector of Kindness."  
"That's ClockworkAngeMon," said VeeMon in awe, "He's a Portal level DigiMon, whose Gears of Light will grind your mind."  
"That's DracoFlyMon," said ArmadilloMon in great amazement, "He's also a Portal level DigiMon, whose Stinging Lightning will leave you with more than a nasty itch."  
"Gears of Light" "Stinging Lightning" A few Bakumon fell, but more came up, there seemed to be hundreds.  
"Listen, Yolei, Davis, TK, Kari, Cody, go find you crests, we'll hold them off." Tyrael yelled  
"But-"  
"No but's" said Ken, "Go, GO NOW"  
  
Will the Tyrael and Ken hold off BlackWidowMon, will the others find their crests? Find out next time on DigiMon: Second Saga.  



End file.
